TRANSFORMERS BEAST WARS - FT YANG XIAO LONG
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Yang is transported to the era of the Beast Wars. Now allied with the Maximals, she fights to prevent the Predacons from taking over the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, all! Marka Ragnos629 here with a brand new story that's sure to blow your circuits! It's got transformers for days, and it's all taking place in Beast Wars! Let's hope the inhabitants of this planet are ready for what will surely be a war that the likes of Salem could NEVER hope to accomplish!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY or Transformers Beast Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Leo Prime - MAXIMIZE!" = Normal Speech

 _'Blackarachnia - MAXIMIZE!' = Thoughts_

 **"Depth-Charge - MAXIMIZE!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Beginning Beast Wars**_

* * *

In the deep reaches of space, above the planet that shall one day be known as Remnant, all was as peaceful as it's ever been. No meteors threatening to strike the planet and end all life, no shooting stars, not even a Ugandan Knuckles. I am SO GLAD that meme is dead!

But that peace was suddenly broken when the area above the planet's atmosphere began distorting. Almost as if something was breaching through the space/time continuum. With the sounds of laser gun fire, two ships exited through this distortion and began to do battle with each other. One large one, and a smaller one that had a set of backwards facing wings. Both ships were shooting each other, but it was the larger ship that was taking the most damage.

"Hull breach in Sector 7! Guidance systems failing!" exclaimed a voice that sounded like a fifteen year old boy.

The next one to speak was also a male. But his voice was older and sounded like he had a Brooklyn New York accent. And he seemed to be a little whiny. But then, who can blame him? You would be the same if you'd been dragged into a fight for your very life.

"Oh man, dis is ridiculous! We're an exploration ship, not a battle cruiser!"

"No choice!" said a voice that sounded like a true, nobel leader. "Our ship was the only one that could lock on to Megatron's warp signature!"

"Shields are doing a major fade!" warned the young voice.

Seeing no other option but to focus on offense over defense, the leader of the vessel made a tough decision.

"Plasma cannons to full power!"

Aboard the smaller vessel, the crew knew that they had the upper hand on the ones in the larger vessel. And yet, for some reason, the captain of this ship wasn't doing anything to outright destroy the enemy. And one crew member has had enough of it.

"Their shields are down! Destroy them!" urged a rough and gruff voice that sounded like a man in his forties.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" replied a voice that sounded quite sinister. "A little torment, I'd say, first. Yess! Side guns!"

The smaller ship began to accelerate as it moved to fly right next to the bigger ship. And it was at this point that the ship fired all weapons upon the larger vessel. The vast majority of the plasma blasts missed their target, but those that did hit damaged key parts of the ship, and the crew aboard this one knew this.

"Rupture! The stasis hold is failing!" exclaimed the young voice.

A much older and seemingly emotionless voice was the next to speak up.

"We're going down."

The leader didn't like this situation he and his crew have found themselves in. Not only is their ship heavily damaged and falling to the planet below, but the rest of his crew is in danger of possibly being destroyed in the crash. He looked to one of his screens and saw that they have just enough power left for one last assault. With a heavy heart, he made the most logical choice for this situation.

"Launch all pods! Get them into safe orbit!"

Their ship began slowly spinning as it ejected human sized pods that all were silver colored and seemed to be made of a metal not found on Remnant. Once the last of the pods had been ejected from the ship, it aligned itself with the enemy and shot a barrage of plasma blasts as a last ditch effort to take the enemy down with them.

"All plasma cannons - FIRE!"

The leader of the enemy ship cried out in surprise and outrage as his ship was hit and a wing was blown off. With this accomplished, both ships found themselves caught in the planet's gravitational pull. Streaking down across the sky, they crashed in two different locations on the planet. As we shift to the larger ship, we see that it has crashed in a clearing full of waterfalls and some lush greenery. But mostly stone croppings.

"Ugh… damage report!" ordered the leader.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." said the teenager.

The leader sighed before saying "That's what I thought."

* * *

In the heart of a dormant or dying volcano, we find the other ship has crashed here. For this faction, it looks like they can adapt geothermal energy to their own equipment.

"Navigation! Is this the right planet?" asked the sinister leader.

"Unknown. Course settings we're accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those expected for intended destination." replied a female computerized voice.

"Nevermind that! Tell me if there is Energon here!" the leader demanded.

"Confirmed."

"Yes! The planet has Energon!"

"Too much Energon. Field readings are off the scale. Continued exposure to robotic forms will result in permanent damage." the computer informed using a series of holograms for visual aid.

The leader of this faction slammed his fist down in a small fit of rage. He had not anticipated the Energon fields being this high, and now they can't even harvest the stuff without risk of death! But he calmed down as he got an idea. An awful idea. This guy got a wonderful, awful idea.

"Then we will create alternate forms based on the most powerful local creatures!"

"Scanners activated!" cackled a creepy male voice.

The ship then launched a probe into the air which released wide purple energy beams as it slowly spun in a circle. As it did, these beams of light seemed to scan the fossilized skeletons of a Velociraptor, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and a Pteranodon. This data on the extinct creatures was then uploaded into the central computer of this odd ship. Next up to be scanned were a wasp and a tarantula that were about to fight it out to see who would become who's dinner.

* * *

Back at the other ship, a similar beam of light was being sent out from a set of radio antennae on the top of where the command deck would be. But these beams were more of an orangey yellow coloration. The creatures that got scanned this time were all mammalian. Namely, the creatures included a pair of cheetahs, a rat, a rhinoceros, and a silverback gorilla. Once scanning was complete, the lights shut off.

"Scanning and replication of local life forms complete. You may emerge." said the monotone voice.

"ROWR! Hey, look at me, I'm a Cheetah! No… no - I'm Cheetor!" exclaimed a now talking Cheetah.

"Hmm. Interesting." said the leader as he waited for his beast mode to finish replicating.

"Interesting?" Cheetor asked incredulously. "ROWR! Optimus, the word is spot on smooth!"

The young techno organic purred as he looked at himself in the reflective surface of one of the machines on the ship. A small sense of vanity that comes with the feline form began to come into play as Cheetor admired his new looks.

"It's a crime." he said with a laugh.

Emerging from behind another machine was a very large rat that, when standing on its hind legs, was tall enough to look Cheetor in the eye.

"Eh, a bit tacky. Ya never had taste, did ya, kid." the rat said in that same New Yorker accent that we heard during the battle. "Now, dis! Dis is what class is all about! Call me… Rattrap."

"Oh yeah? How's about I cut mices to pieces?" Cheetor challenged, peeved that the rat would call his fur coat tacky.

And he would have pounced on the rat too, had his salvation not come in the form of a brown rhinoceros with two golden orange horns.

"Ease back, Cheetor." he said in the same monotone voice we heard before. "Living large is for forms like me… Rhinox."

"Yeah! And just consider yerself lucky I didn't get rough on ya's!" Rattrap added as he struck a fisticuffs pose.

That's when the machine that held Optimus opened up to reveal a silverback gorilla. One that is obviously Optimus in his Beast Mode for protection. And lucky for us, he's here to play the mediator for these machine people.

"Moderate your conflict circuits, Maximals! Remember, these new Beast forms are to protect us for the long term effects of the Energon fields out there!" Optimus ordered. "We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing."

As Optimus began walking to the main computer console of the ship, he began to explain the severity of their situation and how it's not exactly the best of situations for anyone here.

"Our robot modes will start to short out after a few minutes' is one unusual planet. Whatever it is."

As the other Maximals began to absorb this information, Rhinox spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"Or WHENEVER. The Transwarp Drive can go through space and time. We were locked on to Megatron's warp signature. We could be anyplace; any time."

"Yes. And our crew is orbiting the planet in those Stasis Pods we lost in battle." Optimus said grimly. "They're protected from the Energon fields, but… it means that Megatron has us outnumbered!"

* * *

Back at the volcanic region, Megatron's troops are out and about in their Beast modes in an attempt to get used to these forms and the biological differences from their robotic forms. One of these troops in particular, a Velociraptor with dual-tone brown skin in a form of stripe pattern, growled as he observed his surroundings with a golden disc held in his claws.

"No, no, NO! It's all wrong! This cannot be Earth!" he growled.

He turned back to the entrance of the ship with anger clear in his eyes.

"Megatron! You failed! Not only did you fail to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance, you failed to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disc for nothing! You IDIOT!"

He threw the disc into the shadows of the entrance with a resounding clatter, drawing a slightly peeved sound from the one speaking now. It's Megatron! And as he stepped out of the shadows, he revealed his Beast form to be a purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green stripe along his back and a pale purple underbelly.

"I beg your pardon? What did you call me?" Megatron asked.

His tone seemed calm, but underneath that, one could easily tell that it said 'choose your next words carefully if you value your life'. Not that this raptor heeded this warning.

"You heard! You are an idiot and an incompetent leader, and I am taking over!"

He growled as he then did something that no one of this world would have expected. He began to transform!

"Dinobot - TERRORIZE!"

The now named Dinobot roared as his body rapidly shifted into a more humanoid state with his raptor traits still being clearly visible all along his body! His robot mode was impressive: his raptor legs became his arms, the head of the raptor became his chest-plate, and the rest of him seemed exoskeletal. His helmet head was brown but his faceplate was blue and looked like someone in their forties and he had red piercing eyes and razor sharp teeth. He activates his Rotary Blade ominously as well as his sword with his claw-like hands.

He took up a battle stance as he glared at his leader with contempt and challenge. And speaking of challenges…

"I challenge you to battle, Megatron! The winner shall lead the Predacons, and the loser shall be destroyed!" Dinobot exclaimed.

But Megatron wasn't fazed. He simply sighed and began to turn back to the entrance of the ship with a calm and collected demeanor.

"You're so impulsive, Dinobot. Brave, but misguided." Megatron said.

"Do you accept my challenge!?" demanded Dinobot.

Megatron simply laughed and continued to walk slowly. If one observed closely enough, you can tell that the scalebelly is up to something.

"There's more to being a leader than simple courage. Why there is cleverness, and cunning as well. Isn't that right - Scorponok?"

Megatron moved out of the way to reveal that his second in command, Scorponok, had just finished transforming from Beast to Robot mode, and he was primed for battle.

His robot mode is humanoid with most of his body covered in scorpion shell like armor. His stomach is formed from his eight red arachnid legs. His head has only one yellow eye and his lower jaw looks like mandibles fused together. His scorpion tail is right behind him and his front pincers are his lower arms and hands.

Dinobot found himself stunned and unable to react in time as Scorponok shot him with two of his missiles at the same time. The force and propulsion of which sent the velociraptor Predacon flying out over the horizon until he couldn't be seen anymore. Megatron smirked and scoffed as he saw the results of what couldn't even be called a tussel.

"Loser." he quipped as he walked out of the ship. "What does it matter which planet we're on? We came looking for Energon and this planet is rich with the element. Enough Energon to power the Predacons' entire galactic conquest!"

Megatron's mood suddenly soured as he remembered one critical detail that could send his whole self-appointed mission spiraling downhill.

"Only the Maximals could give us trouble now… IF they survived the crash."

He turned to his fellow Predacons, who had gathered while Scorponok returned to Beast mode, and gave out critical instructions for them.

"Find them! And if you find them - destroy them!"

Having their orders, the Predacons scattered in different directions to search for the Maximals. Two of them taking to the air while the others searched from the ground. They all have only one objective in mind. Find the Maximals at any cost, and bring them back to Megatron. Dead or alive! Mostly dead!

But as they left to find and destroy the Maximals, they failed to notice something else streaking towards the planet. Something that has a life sigal coming from it.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's been awhile since I've watched Beast Wars, and all I had to go on were clips of the episodes. If anyone knows where I can watch full episodes for free, please let me know. But now we come to the question.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What do you guys want Yang's Beast Mode to be? (You'll find out soon.)**_

 _ **2.) What should Yang's main weapon be in this story? (I will not be using Ember Celica here.)**_

 _ **3.) And finally, should I do a RWBY Watches story connected to this one?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW for this chapter! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sad. Only two reviews for this story. But, if I give it time, more are sure to pop up. Hopefully, this chapter is good enough to bring in some more reviews for the story and help it progress. After all, reviews are the lifeblood of these stories!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Transformers Beast Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Leo Prime - MAXIMIZE!" = Normal Speech

 _'Blackarachnia - TERRORIZE!' = Thoughts_

 **"Depth-Charge - MAXIMIZE!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Out With A Yang (SLAGGING PUNS!)**_

* * *

"The game is over, Ironwood!" Yang declared, brandishing her sword in challenge.

She glared with great hatred at the man who had, in his arrogant reliance on technology, aided Cinder and the White Fang in their invasion. Her eyes had changed from their usual lilac to a burning red even though her Semblance can't activate right now. Because of him, Blake got stabbed in the stomach by a madman and she herself lost and arm to him! It's a miracle she even stayed conscious after the encounter! But now, she's here to put an end to all of this! Penny's core consciousness - her soul - was saved by Ruby, so all Atlas would have to do is repair her body. But lives can not be restored like machines can!

And Yang was here to finally put an end to the madness that has befallen Beacon!

After Adam had left, she picked up a discarded Katana from the weapons racks that had been raided to find anything of any value. She planned to fight the old fashioned way. The way that everyone fought before technology advanced as far as it had. Before Dust had ever been discovered.

And it seems like Ironwood realized this.

"I hope you realize you're walking a very dangerous path, Xiao Long." Ironwood growled, hoping to intimidate the girl into giving up.

But it was all for naught.

"I've made my choice, Ironwood! There's only one path to surviving the darkness, and that is for all of the kingdoms, human and Faunus alike, to finally put aside their petty differences and fight together!" Yang declared.

"Why you…" he growled again, forcing Ozpin to intervene.

"Stand down, Miss Xiao Long! This is between me and James, so just back away!" Ozpin ordered.

"I mean no disrespect, Ozpin, but I can't do that. I'm putting an end to this now!" Yang stated.

Ozpin stepped back in surprise. Never did he think that one of his students would stand their ground against him in such a way as this. And with such conviction as well.

"What do you think you're doing, child!? Do you not understand the consequences of crossing the Atlas military!?" Ironwood demanded.

"All I understand is that your arrogance has blinded you to the true heart of the problem. Your over reliance on robots has blinded you to the fact that it takes real people with real emotions to get the job done right, and yet you think that by replacing hunters and huntresses with robots, you can rebuild the world in Atlas' image. But let's be real. That's not gonna happen. I've made up my mind, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm putting an end to all of this madness! **AND ONCE I'M DONE, SALEM WILL BE DESTROYED AND THE WORLD WILL BE IN PEACE!"** Yang declared.

That declaration surprised all those within Ozpin's inner circle, though most of them his it well, all things considered. How did she find out about Salem? How long has she known? Why hadn't she come to them about it before? Questions that will have to wait.

"May I suggest that you have lost your mind! I'll just have to beat some sense into you in order to finally get you to realize that you've picked the wrong tree to bark up!" Ironwood declared as he too drew a sword.

Like Yang's current blade, this one is incapable of mechashifting, as he wanted this to be a fair fight rather than one that is more one-sided than it already is. Yang is already short one arm, and he finds it remarkable that she still has the strength to stand.

And little did either of them know, the whole fight is currently being recorded and broadcasted all over Vale. It's so interesting. So utterly captivating that even the Grimm and the White Fang were watching things go down. Yang took up an offensive stance as she prepared for the inevitable fight between herself and this Atlas Military General. Since she's so used to fighting like her father, using his boxing street brawler style of hand to hand combat, fighting with a sword was very foreign to her, so she's not very sure she can beat him as she is now.

But that doesn't mean she's not going to try!

"Come and get a taste of my blade, Ironwood!"

She charged at Ironwood, her sword held in a reverse grip as she found her center of balance. Their blades clashed in the middle, neither fighter applying more pressure than needed.

"I'll give you one last chance to save your neck, Xiao Long." Ironwood snarled.

"My only chance is to see you unite with Ozpin and the other kingdoms! For you all to put aside your senseless hate of the Faunus and vice versa, and fight together as one!" Yang snarled back.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Yang." Jaune mumbled from the clearing Pyrrha had launched him to.

Even Pyrrha, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, found themselves entranced by this fight. The sheer passion and fire coming from Beacon's blonde bombshell was something they have never seen in someone like her. And from its perch near the battlefield, a lone Raven was watching the fight intently.

Yang and Ironwood exchanged a flurry of fast sword strikes that were almost too fast for the eye to see, even with Aura enhanced eyesight. They leapt back to gain some distance from each other, and the damage showed itself. Several small scratches appeared on Yang's body along with a long gash across her stomach. Her Aura kept her from bleeding out, but it still hurt like heck. But she pushed through the pain and stood her ground.

Ironwood laughed a bit as he thought he had this fight all wrapped up. That is, until the damage he sustained appeared on his body. His robot arm was now fully on display and had several small but deep slashes in the armor and damaged circuitry, he had small cuts on his organic torso, and a similar gash to Yang's appeared on his chest.

Black lightning began to crash down near the two of them as the Grimm within the Grimmlands seemed to be growing stronger from all of the negativity being generated in Vale at this time. And within her castle, the wicked witch known as Salem was growing in power at a rapid pace as well.

Yang and Ironwood's swords clashed a few more times as the battle continued to rage, neither giving an inch despite the protest of their already wounded and fatigued bodies.

"I've often wondered what it would be like to battle against you, Ironwood, given your rep in the Atlas Military, but your words are better than your fighting abilities! I'm very disappointed!" Yang quipped as she and Ironwood entered a blade lock.

Applying a surprising amount of pressure for someone who was fighting with only their non dominant arm, Yang began to push Ironwood's weapon towards the ground as the Atlas Military General could feel his prosthetic reaching its breaking point. If it happened, this wouldn't have been the first time he shattered his robot arm in the midst of a tough battle, and it won't be the last.

What can he say? He's a fighter through and through. And he's not about to let himself get beaten by this young upstart!

"You insolent girl!" growled Ironwood.

With a grunt, he forced their blades upward and caused Yang to lose her grip on her sword. The weapon flew up into the air causing Yang to look up. Seeing an opening, Ironwood wasted no time going for a strong horizontal slash that completely missed as Yang jumped up. With her remaining arm outstretched, she grabbed the hilt of her sword and used gravity to help her add more power to a rather graceful downward strike.

"OH NO!" yelped Ironwood.

Yang released a war cry as she descended upon her foe, only for her attack to be partially blocked as the tin man managed to back up and get out of range in time. Ironwood couldn't help but grin at this. He hasn't had a fight like this in a very long time. Not since he last picked a fight with Raven Branwen of Team STRQ back when they were both hunters in training.

"An 'A' for effort, but unfortunately your misguided desperations are about to end in failure, Xiao Long." Ironwood said.

Yang just grinned as the thrill of battle was starting to get to her as well, despite her situation.

"This battle's far from over, Ironwood!" she declared.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot who you are. A misguided Beacon student who's lost her marbles. I admire your moxie, but sadly I must inform you that your attempt to kill me is about to end in failure! Unless, of course, you turn and walk away right now. And maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I might spare your miserable life!" Ironwood said. "This is my final offer, Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang didn't say anything. She just stood her ground with a smug grin as she tightened her grip on her weapon and got back into her fighting stance. Something that irked Ironwood to no end.

"Alright then! I believe you've made your final decision, haven't you! And so, it's time to pay the consequences, Xiao Long!"

Suddenly, black lightning began to crackle in the sky as a large bolt of black electricity shot down towards where Yang and Ironwood were fighting. Ozpin saw this and attempted to warn them about the impending danger.

 **"GET DOWN!"**

But the two just charged, completely ignoring the threat of impending death from above. Even as the lightning seemed to strike directly on top of them. But in reality, it struck very close to them and began carving grooves in the ground beneath them. And smaller lighting bolts began striking all around Vale in various levels of voltage. And this definitely was enough to catch the attention of everyone in the area.

"What's happening!?" demanded Ren.

"I don't know, but I do know that that's no natural electricity!" Nora exclaimed.

She may not act like it, but Nora can be very intelligent when she wants to be. And even she can tell that this black lightning is something that not even HER Semblance could absorb. And if she were to try and succeed, it'd be toxic for it to be in her system.

A final bolt of lightning surged past Yang and Ironwood as they remained caught in a blade lock that was actually quite different than Ozpin expected. Ironwood managed to block the blade of Yang's sword using his robot cybernetic arm while Yang caught his organic arm using the remains of her right arm stump. Both were grunting and struggling to keep the other at bay, but even they knew that they both lacked the energy to keep fighting any longer.

"Oh, I'm impressed, Xiao Long. But not enough to be worried." Ironwood grunted. "So why not do the smart thing and back down while you still can."

The blonde brawler simply growled and glared at Ironwood with as much hatred as she could muster. Which, if you think about it, is quite a lot for someone who's usually so carefree and cheerful. But recent events have changed who she is slightly.

"Better hurry and decide, Xiao Long!" barked Ironwood.

Yang simply removed her blade from his hand and let go of his arm before jumping back and readying her sword once again. This time in a standard grip for a thrust based attack. Ironwood laughed at the determination and moxie this girl has. Oh, how he wishes things had been different. He would have offered her a place at Atlas Academy or even in his military.

With proper training and maybe a few anger management classes, she could become a deadly swordswoman. But this isn't the time or place. And speaking of time…

 **"TIME'S UP!"** he roared.

The two charged once again, the sound of metal stabbing through flesh and bone and a spray of blood enough to tell everyone that a decisive blow had been dealt. But everyone in Vale, Human, Faunus, and Grimm alike, gasped at what they were seeing.

Yang had managed to get Ironwood in the organic shoulder with a downward slash attack, effectively making him unable to continue fighting, but at a great price. Ironwood's sword had stabbed her just a few centimeters away from her heart. Blood dripped from her lower lip as she coughed up a glob of blood and blood ran down her wound. Ironwood grunted in a combination of pain and outrage of what just happened. He's been bested in combat by a total novice!

"You're really starting to annoy me… Xiao Long!" grunted Ironwood.

Yang groaned as her lifeblood flowed like a river from a wound that drained the last of her Aura reserves and caused her stump to start bleeding out again.

"It's the least I can do…!" she groaned.

As Ironwood slumped down to one knee, he finally got a grasp of the situation and found himself stunned.

"Yang…! Where in the universe did you get this much power!?" Ironwood gasped.

"Right now, that doesn't… matter now… does it, Ironwood?" Yang asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"Tell me! Why did you let me run you through like that, soldier?" Ironwood demanded to know.

But Yang said nothing. She just grunted as she began to fall back towards the ground, but was caught before she could hit the floor by a familiar black haired, red eyed woman. A woman who was currently in tears as she cradled her dying daughter in her arms. The katana Yang was using to fight clattered to the ground with a dull noise.

Glynda looked away as she began to tear up. Despite the girl's wild and crazy attitude and her hair trigger temper, she didn't deserve to die at such a young age. No one did. Yang still had her whole life ahead of her, and James just ended it as though she were just a common criminal.

Speaking of whom…

"This has all been a complete waste of my time!" exclaimed Ironwood.

"I remember… a very long time ago… I had planned to become a huntress so I could find my mother and… and find out why… why she abandoned me like she did. But after Vytal… I knew… that would never happen." Yang gasped through her labored breathing.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you!?" exclaimed Ironwood.

"I did, sir… But all of this could have been avoided… if you'd only listened to what I said." Yang gasped.

"Please, save your strength, Yang! You're gonna be okay! You've gotta be okay!" Raven told her daughter as she tried to hold back her tears.

Which is surprising, considering she was acting like a power obsessed fool up until this point. But Yang just kept speaking what was on her mind, unaware that everyone was still watching this broadcast.

"Ever since then, I… I tried to prove… myself to everyone again. But nothing was ever good enough. No matter how many battles I fought… no matter how many Grimm I slayed… And no matter how hard I tried, every… everyone always just saw me as 'the girl who attacked Mercury'. Then I finally found my mother, and she… she showed me how she treated her men. And I realized that she is a leader of integrity and her people are like a true, close-knit family… unlike you and all Vale."

After hearing that, there wasn't a single dry eye in Vale as they realized that Yang was right. They all chose to scorn and turn their backs on Yang instead of just listening to her side of the story. The Dust Shop owner remembered how he began overcharging her for things like bullets for her Ember Celica, and how many other shops wouldn't even let her past the front door.

Junior and the twins looked down as they remembered how often the blonde would come to their establishment to drink her sorrows away, only to leave both intoxicated and even more depressed. How she seemed to lose even more of herself by the day.

Even Roman and Neo looked at each other with varying degrees of sadness and guilt. To Neo, Yang was the rival in combat that she never truly had. And now, it looks like they'll never get to duke it out and find out who between them is the true deadliest warrior. Roman removed his hat and bowed his head as he offered his respect to the dying blonde, wishing her safe travels to the afterlife. He knows he's no doubt going to Hell for all the evil he's done in life, but at least Yang would go to a better place.

Several members of the White Fang lowered their heads in respect for the blonde. Even the ever crazed Adam. Despite being a human, it takes true inner strength to continue to fight on while shouldering a burden as heavy as having the entire world against you for something like this. They could tell that Yang knows she's about to die. So everyone prayed to their god that she would be reincarnated one day as an even greater and more honorable warrior than before.

But Ironwood didn't seem to share the same sentiments.

"You were just too weak and too much of a common criminal for anyone to ever give you any form of respect!" he spat.

"None of that matters now…!" Yang grunted.

She struggled to get up with only one arm to support her, despite her mother's attempts to get her to stop. But she finally managed to do so, and her body began to flare to life as she forced more of her Aura to the surface, not for healing…

...But to use it all for one final assault.

 **"YOU MUST LISTEN! PUT ASIDE THIS POINTLESS HATRED FOR THE FAUNUS! DO AS I SAID! JOIN FORCES WITH THE OTHER KINGDOMS AND SETTLEMENTS, OR ELSE EVERY LAST ONE OF US IS DOOMED!"**

She stumbled a bit as she could feel more of her blood spilling faster from her wounds. More specifically, her stump of an arm and the stab wound in her chest. She turned to Ozpin and gave a sad smile to the man who had been something of a surrogate grandfather to her. Even when she went through such a hard time.

"I guess you'll… have to find… someone… to… replace me… Ozpin." she gasped.

Black lighting began to crackle dangerously in the sky as Yang's eyes began to glow an even more intense red than they ever have in her life. Her Semblance was being pushed into overdrive as her body began to glow so bright, her body took on an ethereal golden glow. She grabbed the hilt of the sword in her chest and grunted as she began to pull.

 **"NO YANG, DON'T!"** cried Ozpin as he realized what she was about to do.

Yang roared like the dragon she is as she ripped the sword from her chest with all her might and tossed it away, revealing the Aura building up within the core of her being. Her face twisted into a look of pure, demonic hatred as she focused all of her anger, all of her rage, all of her desire to protect those important to her… all of those feelings were channeled into one last attack as her Semblance seemed to evolve.

 **"IT'S TIME TO PUT AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! ALL OF MY VERY SOUL IN THIS ONE FINAL STRIKE!"**

Yang reared back her fist as her Aura seemed to condense and two glowing red eyes opened within the Aura.

 **"YOU'RE ALL MINE, SALEM!"**

With a mighty roar, Yang punched the air and sent her Aura in the form of a wave of pure destructive energy sent forward to the Grimmlands. Her Aura took the form of a roaring Dragon with twin gargoyle horns on either side of its head. At first, it looked like the attack would hit home and destroy Salem, but then… it happened.

A larger and much more powerful bolt of black lighting shot down towards Yang and struck her directly, interrupting the attack and doing devastating damage to her! She screamed in unimaginable agony as her body was destroyed on a molecular level! Not even Atlas' greatest cloning tech would be able to bring her back from something like this!

 **"NOOO!"** exclaimed Ozpin.

 **"MY BABY!"** screamed Raven.

As the lightning faded, Yang's body disintegrated into nothing but dust and ash, never again to see the light of day. And in the Grimmlands, just as her final attack was about to strike Salem, the dragon roared as the life that gave it power vanished, and the attack dissipated into nothing, the soul passing through the veil of life and death.

The aftermath left all of the inhabitants of Vale speechless and in tears, all bowing their heads to mourn the loss of such a pure and once vibrant life. The Grimm themselves began to flee as they had just witnessed something far stronger than any of them could handle attack their mistress. It may be dead now, but who knows how many more like it are out there? They have to get out of there and save themselves while they still can!

Raven fell to her knees as she stared at the smoking crater where her daughter once stood. The guilt of leaving her like she did, never once taking the time to raise her and guide her like a mother should catching up to her rapidly. The only things left of her were the orange bandana she had always kept wrapped around her arm, and the sword she fought with. Forcing herself back to her feet, Raven picked up this blade, tied the bandana around the hilt, and stabbed it into the ground to act as a grave marker.

With this final duty done, Raven finally allowed herself to collapse into a sobbing mess. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was an equally sad looking Ozpin attempting to comfort her. Even though he too looked ready to cry.

"It's over, Raven." Ozpin said, mourning for his student. "But your daughter fought like a true warrior until the end."

Raven clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as her own anger began to surge. She rounded on Ironwood like a pissed off bear and slammed him into the wall with her hands clamped tightly around his throat. The man struggled to breathe as the angered woman proceeded to shriek in his face.

 **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **The fight scene in question here was heavily influenced by Transformers Armada - Starscream's final battle with Galvatron. My questions from the previous chapter still stand. But for those of you who don't know what they are, I'll write them here anyway.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) What do you guys want Yang's Beast Mode to be? (You'll find out soon.)**_

 _ **2.) What should Yang's main weapon be in this story? (I will not be using Ember Celica here.)**_

 _ **3.) And finally, should I do a RWBY Watches story connected to this one?**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
